Would you like a flower?
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day. Actually it's not that day yet, but I couldn't help but post this. It's a LinkxPeach at first but at the end it's well, why don't you just find out for youself. Completed earlier then expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay now "this" is a good idea. There really isn't a plot to talk about so I guess that's it. Oh wait before I forget I'll be making my SD Card stories about maybe halfway through March. Course it all depends on how quickly I can unlock the new characters. Course that shouldn't be a problem, so enjoy.**

**I do not own Brawl.**

Would you like a flower?

So it was Valentine's Day at the mansion and Peach was very excited about it. Why was she so excited about a day like today? Well, it's because she was going to give everyone in the mansion a flower, but for her special someone she was going to him a very special kiss. The only thing is that she didn't want anyone to find out about it yet because then the word would spread like wildfire.

Peach couldn't help but giggle as she looked at herself as said, "Today's the day I kiss my hero." Her eyes became bright as she ended with, "Link."

Meanwhile Link had asked Zelda to do a favor for him.

"Well, here you go Link." Zelda said, as she handed him the rose.

Link was about to sniff the rose when Zelda shouted, "No don't smell the flower!"

"Why can't I smell the flower?" Link asked.

"Because whoever smells this flower will instantly fall in love with the first person that he or she looks upon. Of course since I've never used magic on a flower before I don't know if it'll work or not." Zelda said, looking down and continued, "Good luck Link. I hope this works."

Link nodded as he headed out the door to meet with Peach in the flower garden. After a while of walking Link saw Peach on the other side and waved to her. She waved back and they both ran towards each other in slow motion. When they met in the middle Peach and Link hold each other for while, until Peach felt something behind Link's back.

Peach grabbed the rose and asked, "Link is this for me?"

Link nodded and was about to sniff when Link grabbed her hand and said, "No don't sniff the flower just yet."

Peach stared at him as she asked, "Why I can't I sniff it now?"

"I have something else for you too. That's why." Link said, has he started to walk away.  
When Link was out of view Peach sniffed the flower and it became a light pink color. She however was unaware that a light arrow was coming straight her.

She heard a voice shout out, "Peach look out!"

She opened one eye and screamed until someone grabbed her out of the light arrow's path.

She still had her eyes shut when someone said, "Peach are you hurt?"

She opened her eyes and was face to face with Wolf O'Donnell. She had a dreamy expression on her face as she responded, "No Wolf I'm alright."  
"That's good." Wolf said, he looked down and saw the flower in Peach's hand. He gently took it from her and sniffed it.

After he did this his also had dreamy expression on his face as he placed the now sky blue colored rose in Peach's hair. While their lips got closer and closer to one another's. Link had seen the light arrow and ran back outside to see if Peach was alright.

"Peach are you okay-" Link almost said, as he stopped right in his tracks because he saw Wolf and Peach kissing each other. He just stood there frozen.

Peach then said, "I love Wolf."

"I love you too Peach." Wolf said, as he carried her in his arms.

When they were both out of the garden Link fell to his knees and shouted, "How could this happen?!"

He then remembered what Zelda had said as he shouted again, "Zelda how could you do this to me?!"

He then ran back inside both in tears of sadness and anger for what Zelda had done to ruin his perfect plan.

**Well, there you go. How was it? I know it's not as long as what I can normally do, but I'm hoping that by Valentine's Day I might have second chapter put for this very short story. Oh and the person who shot the arrow was really- (takes off the cloak to reveal that I'm dressed just like Pit, except for the long hair) ME! Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I decided to make the second chapter now. So we left off with Link running inside the mansion to find Zelda. Well, find in her so that he can learn the truth? We'll see so enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Link had been searching for Zelda for about half an hour to have no luck of finding her. That is until he heard a faint giggle. He walked into the grand hall and saw Marth and Zelda with the same expression as Wolf and Peach had earlier.

He ran up to Zelda and asked harshly, "Zelda why did you shoot that light?!"

Zelda turned and said, "What light arrow Link?"

"Give me that Zelda. I know you tricked me.." Link snapped back, anger in his eyes.

"Link, Zelda is telling the truth because we've been together the entire time." Marth said, while he turned his attention back to Zelda.

Link was about to leave when he noticed a light purple flower in Zelda's hair. He quickly asked, "Zelda where did you get that rose?"

Zelda just simply responded, "Oh, Marth gave it to me."

The couple then left the room leaving Link alone to gather his thoughts. That until a arrow with red electricity came flying at him. He noticed the arrow and rolled out of the way.

He heard someone laughing as he said, "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

The figure slowly came into the light and Link gasped in shock as he said, "Pit?!"

Link then realized that this person couldn't possibly be Pit because Pit had short brown hair while this person had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail. And Pit had blue eyes while whoever this was a hazel.

The figure just smirked as he said, "No I'm not Pit."

Pulling out his sword Link snapped back, "Then who are you?!"

"My name is Anthony and I'm know a thing or two about dark magic and swordplay." Anthony said, still smirking.

Link was about to attack and Anthony shouted, "Wait let me show what I really look like. Well, cloths wise anyway."

Link stopped and started his Anthony snapped his fingers and darkness surrounded him. When the darkness cleared he had on a white shirt with a gold vest. He also had black pants and black shoes on while his black cape with a hood flowed in the wind. His sword however, seemed rather small to Link while he thought to himself, "_Does this guy really think he can beat me with that small of sword?"_

While Link was thinking to himself Anthony ran up to him and jumped into the air trying to hit him. Link blocked the attack with shield and both their swords met in clash of strength.

Link knew he was about to win so he said, "Boy your weaker then Ganondorf."

Anthony growled at the comment and jumped away from Link and put his sword in the air as Link looked in confusion.

Nothing seemed to be happening until Link heard the sound of thunder and lighting crack. When he looked Anthony's symbol on his hand that resembled the Tirforce glowed brightly. When the lighting bolt hit it didn't seem to affect Anthony at all. That is until Link focused and noticed that red electricity was flowing from Anthony's blade. What shocked Link the most was that Anthony's eyes were as red as a rose. They both charged at one another until Anthony disappeared in one of those black portals again. Link stopped and looked around waiting for an chance to strike.

He then heard the a bow being pulled back and when he turned around Anthony let go of the bow string as it came flying towards Link. However, Link blocked it with his shield, but it the after affect caused damage to the his shield. He then noticed Anthony's blade was right at his face.

He gasped now knowing that the arrow was nothing more, but a distraction. However, in instead of hitting Link with sword Anthony put his back in his sheath and smiled as said, "No wonder you're the hero of Hyrule."

He then disappeared in another black portal has he shouted, "Sorry about giving the first to Zelda, but I just wanted to help. Here's her rose."

Anthony then throw the rose to Link who caught it and noticed that each petal was a different color. When he looked up to thank him however, the boy was already gone.

He then heard someone call softly, "Link what are doing down on the floor?"

Link stood up and noticed Rosalina standing there with a smile on his face. He handed her the rose as said, "This for you."

She stared at him for moment as she replied, "Thank you."

Link then took Rosalina's hand they both headed out the door to join the others outside to celebrate this special day that we all know as Valentine's Day.

**Well, how the ending? I know the actual ending was a bit short, but at least I think I have a good idea of how to get them together on my third SD Card. Oh, yeah you will also never see me in my stories again. The only reason why I did this was because I was kind of bored. I just hope for the fourth Smash Bros. that you really can make or change certain things to character. Oh, well one can dream right?**


End file.
